April fools day - love
by InfiniteWings
Summary: Everyone has prepared. Everyone will be in their own costume. Everyone will love. Very inspired by A Missive from the Commander, a great Evangelion fanfic of which I forgot who the author was.
1. Chapter 1

April Fools Day 2018

(I don't care. I can make any amount of blatant references I want.)

Asuka Langley Soryu stares at herself in the mirror, grinning with pride. The dress she had chosen will fit her perfectly for this occasion.

"Herrlich!" She claps her hands, then went out of the room. She spins, and all around her people stares, amazed. This will make her unforgettable tonight.

She clips on her A10 connectors, and proudly goes to pay for the dress. Grabbing a bucket of paint on the way, she goes to Nerv, where Misato winks at her. She smiles, with a high five.

These two conspirators have planned their scenario.

Ikari Gendo watches his son shift uncomfortably. It is obvious why though. Yui, dressed in a lab coat, marches his son around to get the perfect costume. The result of the experiment was... rather disturbing.

He stares now at his son, in his hundredth costume. He is lost for words.

"This...suits you beautifully, Shinji."

Yui laughs. Her son will be the winner tonight, no matter what. Their colours are ready.

Ayanami Rei finds herself confused as the two Dr Akagis and the technician giggle at the outfit they chose for her. She wonders why.

"I do not understand why you find this amusing." She says.

"Don't worry, Rei. Your outfit is probably going to be much more formal than the rest. You look marvellous."

She carefully puts on gloves before they hand her the brush as they walk enter Dogma.

Seele holds council as Kaworu stands before them.

"You may not lose this battle, Tabris. This is for our honour."

"Of course..." He smiles.

"After all, my brethren will be there too."

He excits the room, laughing. Those fools have no idea what he chose.

Mana Kirishma and Mayumi Yamagashu chose two very different outfits. Without hesitation, Mana decides to swap them for fun.

She opens up the package and faints.

She had no idea that Mayumi likes things like that.

Mayumi stares at the outfit in her hands. Mana doesn't seem to have realised what she chose.

The adults have their turn after the kids were done.

Maya and Ritsuko muses about their strange choice of clothing.

Yui shoves an outfit in Gendo's hands and gets her own.

Misato prepares for a double betrayal. Kaji will be surprised.

Aoba and Makoto hesitantly buys their costumes.

The night comes soon.

Fuyutsuki stands in the middle of the room. Arael offered to be the lighting. Around him are many many gigantic Easter eggs. He stares at the control panel in his hands and wonders if death by Asuka, death by Yui, death by Katsuragi or by Akagi will hurt more.

As the sub-commander of Nerv he is as usual given the worst jobs.

Wearily he announces in a loud voice.

"The annual Easter Egg dance of Nerv begins! I shall announce tab on any egg on my panel. One of the eggs will open and one of you will be revealed. Your name will be announced and the next egg will reveal the person who is to be your dance partner for the night. I have no idea who's who, so don't kill me. I believe everyone has already dressed themselves?"

"Just start already," unsurprisingly, Asuka yells from her egg. "You're taking too long, old man."

"Um, well, let the games begin!"

"This is not a game," Said Rei.

"Whatever! I don't care!" Old professor Fuyutsuki tabs hard onto the panel.

An Easter egg cracks, and smoke comes out of it. Coughing, the figure inside stands up.

Professor Fuyutsuki offers a hand, which is then swatted away.

"That won't be necessary." Major Katsuragi brushes her hair dramatically, dressed in a purple magical girl dress. There is a shield on her arm, and she whirls around before standing next to Fuyutsuki.

"Allow me to choose." She then raises her finger high, then lowers it slowly, slowly, slowly... and tabs.

"You should have let me announce your name first, Katsuragi," the Professor complains.

"Doesn't matter. It's more fun if you don't know who's next." She shrugs.

Before he could reply, the next egg cracks evenly in half. He admits that he agrees.

"Hey, who's it?" Asuka's voice rings out, but he stays silent.

There, standing in the middle of the egg, is agent Ryoji Kaji, with his hair dyed white, dressed in a white jacket with overly long sleeves, and a doll on his shoulder.

"Since when did you decide to be a clown, you Jerk?" Misato crosses her arms, glaring at him.

"Since you told me sweets can't give me diabetes." He rushes forward, before tripping over Fuyutsuki's foot and landing with a thud on the floor. Misato raises her foot slightly... before stomping on his back. Hard. "They do, Idiot."

"You really are head over heels over her..." he mutters. "NEXT."

An egg opens up, and reveals Shinji standing awkwardly in a Godzilla suit, complete with spiky spines and purple light shining out of it.

"Uh..."

"Who is it?" Asuka yells impatiently. "Ah, whatever. I'm coming!"

Her Easter egg cracks open quickly, without Fuyutsuki even tapping.

Out comes Asuka, in an elegant rose bride dress, spining as her dress flows...

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIICCOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN VI!" She rushes out, floating on a guitar, as she throws off her red rose bride dress to reveal the playboy bunny suit inside. She surges forward, the smoke obscuring her view, before she crashes onto the wall.

Blinking, the smoke clears, and she sees who she has to spend the night with.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE WHY IS IT THE BAKA? You betrayed me, Misato! You said you'll warn me!"

Grumpily, she wraps herself in the dress again, muttering 'pervert', 'baka' and 'uselsss' under her breath as she drags Shinji out of his egg shell, still standing awkwardly in his Godzilla suit.

"What dramatic entrance..." professor Fuyutsuki mutters.

Regal music plays in the background as the next Easter egg falls apart cleanly, without any smoke. There, stands Rei Ayanami in a long flowing dress of pure white, a veil of silk, pearls and diamonds adorning her dress, and she walks out holding a giant axe. She wears a pink wig, and her dress is stained in fake blood.

"That is... surprising. Let's see who gets matched up with you."

Another egg opens up cleanly, revealing Nagisa Kaworu dressed in a Sentai suit with a silver belt. He wears a guy fawkes mask, and he glows. He rips off his suit, and shows the **altered** plugsuit within. There is a sword on his hip, and a rose in his mouth. Reaching out to Rei, He smiles.

"In the name of the moon, I shall bring revolution to this world! It is my very good pleasure to meet you and shall we dance?"

In such shock professor Fuyutsuki drops the panel, and all the Eastor Eggs crack open.

Maya tackles Ritsuko to the ground, with Naoko staring disapprovingly. It is mainly because the former has somehow grown cat ears and a tail, and the latter is wearing a jet black suit with ink dripping all over her.

Gendo Ikari walks out in a white uniform with two long pigtails of blue hair, holding a mic. Yui embraces him, appearing to be wearing a school uniform, having changed her hairstyle and is now a genki girl.

Mana Kirishima duels with Mayumi Yamagashi as the former is dressed as a T-101 complete with cyborg eye, firing bullets from her gun. The latter dodges and blocks them with a bright red lightsaber, dressed in a helmet and a black cloak.

Aoba comes out, in a skintight red suit with a silver mask that has yellow ovals for eyes. He hesitantly puts his arms up in a cross. Makoto is dressed in only a green belt, shorts and red boots. He punches the air in mock enthusiasm. The two stares at each other, knowing that they are really too old for this.

Arael, Sahaquiel and Armisael serves as disco lights. Zeruel flings his arms around, serving drinks. Ramiel spins in glee, while the Israfel dances in sync. Ireul's hacks into the Magi, causing the Seele Monoliths to appear as potatoes. Kawaii potatoes.

Everyone dances, leaving poor old Fuyutsuki FA in the middle of the room. Just as he is about to cry, an Easter egg falls from the sky, cracking right over him.

"Ouchhies... that hurts."

Mari Makinami, with a troll face for a mask, walks out, holding out a hand.

"Need a partner? You can abandon the disguise."

The professor jumps at the chance and his skin falls off, revealing a flock of ducks within.

Faraway, the real Professor Fuyutsuki sits terrified on a metal folding chair as the Ree grin mischievously. The gigiantic squeaky mallet comes closer, closer, closer...

At the bottom of Terminal Dogma, Lilith's mask falls off revealing not a beautiful face, but that of a man with messy hair and a small beard. She rises through the air, and explodes into smithereens. The party is continues still.

After all, it is fine for them to love.

(A/N): Well hope everyone likes it. If you recognise the references, please review. There are anime ones and western ones. The answers are on the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Cultural References

Shinji Ikari- Godzilla from Hideaki Anno's Shin Godzilla. A great film in my opinion.

Yui Ikari- Haruhi Suzumiya, a genki girl, and the goddess of tropes on tv tropes pantheon.

Gendo Ikari- Hatsune Miku. I have no idea why I did that.

Rei Ayanami- Yuno Gasai from Mirai Nikki, despite that I hated that anime.

Asuka Langley Soryu- the rose bride is from Revolutionary Girl Utena, the rest is a reference to Anno's Daicon III and IV opening animation, and also FLCL.

Nagisa Kaworu- the hardest by far. The guy fawkes mask and rose is from V for Vendetta, the sentai thing is for sentai shows, 'In the name of the Moon' is from Sailor Moon', 'Bring revolution to the world' is from Revolutionary Girl Utena, Shall we dance is a great Japanese movie and the rest...you imagine.

Aoba Shigeru-Ultraman

Makoto- Astro Boy

Maya- just a random cat

Ritsuko- Bendy from Bendy and the Ink machine

Katsuragi Misato- Akemi Homura from Puella Magi Madoka Magica

Kaji Ryoji- Xerxes Break from Pandora Hearts

Fuyutsuki- Nobody Dies, an awesome Evangelion fanfic

Mana Kirishima- The Terminator

Mayumi Yamagashi- Darth Vader from Star Wars

Mari- a troll

Lilith- Hideaki Anno


End file.
